Mi ángel guardián
by heavensentforme
Summary: Trunks en un día laborar cualquiera, se encuentra con Marron, la que dice ser su ángel guardián, ella no puede ir al cielo, ya que no sabe la cusa de su muerte, por ello él la ayudará a investigar sobre quién fue y cómo murió.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks, pudo haber tenido ese accidente, pero algo, un destello lo salvó. En un día monótono de su vida, conoce a Marron, un ángel, su ángel guardián, ella solo recuerda su nombre, y para llegar al cielo tiene que saber el motivo de su muerte.

Otro día más, con unas pésimas ganas de ir a trabajar, el trabajo era aburrido, los trabajadores eran aburridos, su vida se había vuelto aburrida, todos los días eran lo mismo, trabajar y trabajar, a todas horas, solo salía de su despacho para comer y dormir.

– ¡CHICO, CUIDADO! –miró al frente, un hombre mayor que lo gritaba, y con la mano hacía una señal, como si espantara moscas.

Giré la cabeza, vi un camión, que venía hacia mí, en una milésima de segundo, vi recorrer mi vida en un segundo, desde que era pequeño y mi padre… ¿¡qué demonios era eso!?, algo se posó delante de mí, era, el cuerpo de una mujer, con un vestido blanco, y dos alas gigantes, emitía mucha luz, casi cegarte, de repente, el camión cambió de dirección, como sorteándome, la mujer desapareció, el camión se chocó contra una farola, por los pelos.

Las personas re copilaron a mi alrededor, me decían cosas como "has tenido suerte" o "dios está contigo", miles de cosas que no presté atención, ¿Qué había sido eso?, no esperé a que la ambulancia viniera, para socorrer al tipo del camión, salí disparado a la empresa.

Me metí en mí despacho, era el único lugar en el me podía concentrar del todo, recapitulando, era una mujer, dibujé la imagen en mi cabeza, tenía un vestido blanco, hasta las rodillas, iba descalza, la mitad de su cuerpo casi lo cubrían unas enormes alas blancas, entre ellas se dibujaba una melena rubia, ¿acaso he visto un ángel?, no eso no es posibles, definitivamente era una visión del cansancio producido por el trabajo, si seguro que es eso.

–Espero no haberte asustado– una voz femenina me habló desde mi espalda, me giré acojonado, y la vi, era una muchacha bastante joven, su melena rubia le llegaba a la cintura, muy linda –mi nombre es Marron– aún asustado asentí con la cabeza– ¿y el tuyo? – abrir la boca, pero de ya no salía sonido alguno– no estés nervioso, siempre desde hace años hemos estado juntos– me sonrió haciendo un arco con sus ojos, abrí los ojos como platos –por cierto ¿sabes quién soy?, me refiero que si alguna vez me has visto viva– no era un ángel, si no un fantasma, debo llamar los caza fantasmas lo antes posible –ya te dije que no estés nervioso, de todos modos siempre he estado cuando me has necesitado– recapitulando toda mi vida, siempre he sido un chico con suerte, desde los 16 años, han pasado sucesos que fácilmente me podrían haber arrebatado la vida, pero de una forma u otra sobrevivía–¿ te has dado cuenta?, no te preocupes, vine par que me ayudaras a ir al cielo

– ¿al cielo? – solo atiné a decir

–Sí, aún soy un alma en pena –pareció que se entristecía, mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas, ella levantó la cabeza, las lágrimas salía de sus ojos, me miró un rato, acto seguido reía loca–perdona pero solo te estaba toman–do el pelo

– ¡No bromes con esas cosas! –Grité, sin embargo ella se seguía riendo, ahora que lo pienso – ¿Por qué antes no te había visto?, ¿acaso puedes hacerte invisible? – Ella sonrió divertida

– ¿lo dices por tu momentos de intimidad? –En realidad no lo había pensado, pero… ¿acaso ella me ha visto des…?– No soy una pervertida, hasta ahora, no pensé que me pudieras ver, siempre he estado delante de ti, pero hoy, no sé porque hoy, has conseguido verme

–Puede ser porque aún sigo dormido, y voy a llegar tarde al trabajo– me volvió a sonreír divertida

–Puede ser, o quizá y solo quizá, de verdad estoy aquí y tu estas terriblemente asustado–su cara era de complicidad

–Definitivamente, esto debe ser un sueño, no puede ser que un fantasma, se tome esto con tanto cachondeo–posé mis manos en el escritorio, descargando todo mi peso en ellas, le di la espalda, pero en menos de un segundo estaba junto a mí, levanté la cabeza para mirarla, esta vez estaba muy seria, tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa, y con una rapidez inhumana, obviamente, clavó en bolígrafo en mi mano, me esforcé por no gritar, no quería que los empleados entraran y me vieran con un bolígrafo clavado en la mano, pensarían que soy un suicida muy malo

–Si eres un hombre, dejarás de llorar como una niña, y asumirás que esto no es un sueño– lo peor de todo es que no me había fumado y metido nada, jodidamente esta chica era real –muy bien, ahora quiero que me ayudes a saber quién soy

–Pero es que no tengo ni idea de quién puedes ser, ni porque me proteges a mí, ¿acaso te gusto? –podría ser que en su viaje al otro mundo me haya visto y se haya enamorado de mi

– ¿o acaso no te estás dando cuenta de que lo que dices suena patético? – Me sonrió malévola, muy cínica, quizás que como ya está muerta no le importa nada– Puede ser que antes de morir, haya estado enamorada de ti, pero ahora, está claro que no

–Está bien, quiero terminar con esto de una vez, ¿desde cuándo estás siguiéndome? – me miró fijamente, lo de "seguirme" no le ha sonado nada bien

–15 años– sonrió de lado– y desde entonces solo has tenido una novia ¿verdad? – me volvió a sonreír, me ha pillado

–Dejemos ese tema de lado, yo a esa edad estaba en el instituto, podríamos echar un vistazo al anuario– ella asintió con la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de las oficinas, sin despedirme de nadie, directo a mi casa

Volví a pasar por la calle donde momentos antes se había producido el accidente, esta vez estaba lleno de policías y ambulancias, pude ver el cuerpo desangrado del conductor, tapado con una sábana, había muerto.

– ¿Puedes verlo? – dije en bajito, la mire con disimulo, no quería que la gente pensara que estoy loco

–Sí, está cruzando al otro lado, pero sabe que por ti culpa ha muerto– Se puso de frente a mí, levitaba al ras del suelo – ¿te has dado cuenta que tu vida ha costado otra, verdad? – hizo sentirme mal, tenía un nudo en la garganta

–No te pedía que me salvaras– sonrió de lado

– ¿Acaso quieres morir?, si no fuera por mí, estuvieras bajo tierra hace mucho tiempo, no todos tiene un ángel de la guarda como yo– seguía mirando me con su sonrisa de lado

– ¿por qué me salvas?, ¿acaso mi vida es más importante que la de ellos? –dejó atrás su sonrisa, para mirarme inexpresiva

–No sé, simplemente tengo la necesidad, no lo puedo evitar–Su inexpresividad, me dejaba atónito, no sabía si lo decía con tristeza, o quería volverse a burlar de mi

Es historia la tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya era hora de que salga a la luz, no es mucho, pero tendrá un continuación, no va a ser corto, quizás de uno o dos capítulos, depende de cómo se me presenten los días. Comenten y cómo podría haber muerto Marron, ya pensé una forma, pero estoy a vierta a ideas.

Heavensentforme


	2. Chapter 2

Mi ángel guardián

Llegamos a la casa de mis padres, seguramente mi madre no tiró mi anuario, mis padres no estaba, pero mi abuela si

–Querido nieto, ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando? –Puso sus ojos en arco, sonriendo ante todo

–Quería echarle un vistazo a mis anuarios esquivé su pregunta, ella desapareció por la puerta, vi a Marron recorrer la casa, como si visitara un museo

–Hace cuanto tiempo que estoy aquí, me trae muchos recuerdo de ti –sonrió, claro ella solo podía recordar cosas después de su muerte

–Aquí tienes, joven nieto – volvió mi abuela, con un montón de carpetas –ahora voy a regar las plantas, si ya no las necesitas déjalas en los estantes de la sala de estar –se marchó al jardín, aunque mi abuela era muy molesta, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar

Abrí la primera carpeta, ahí se encontraba mi foto en grande, un pequeño diploma y una foto en grupo, miré detalladamente a todos mis ex compañeros, ninguno se parecía a ella, Marron, ojeo otros, y así sucesivamente

–Al parecer no estaba en tu clase –apiló los libros uno encina de otro

–Si hubieras estado, te recordaría –Cogió los libros, se dirigió a la sala de estar –Si las demás personas no te pueden ver, y tú estás cogiendo las carpetas, una persona cualquiera ¿estaría viendo los libros levitar? –me sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y colocó mis anuarios en sus sitios correspondientes

–No sé como poder descubrir quién soy, alguna vez me imaginé como podría haber sido mi muerte, ¿y si me mataron o violaron?, ¿o si yo me suicidé?, ¿y porque tengo la necesidad de protegerte?, no puedo recordar nada más que mi nombre, es frustrante

–No pienses en eso hasta que sepamos la causa de tu muerte, podríamos buscar en Internet todas la muestro producidas hace 15 años y ver si podemos encontrar alguna pista

Ella se quedó mirando un marco de fotos, en ella se encontraba mi mamá junto a dos mujeres, una morena y la otra rubia, increíble, la última mujer tenía un parecido extraordinario a Marron.

— ¿Ella yo soy yo? —Me miró confundida

—Por supuesto que no, a ella se le nota la adultez, tú solo eres una adolescente, aunque lo más probable es que ella sea alguna familiar tuya, pero hace tiempo que no la veo, desde que era pequeño más o menos— Cogí el marco, saqué la foto de él, ninguna descripción ni nombres ni nada

—Podrías preguntar a alguien, si esa foto está en tu casa enmarcada, alguien sabrá quién es

—Sí, y pero no creo a quién pueda preguntar, ¡claro! Bra, ella lo sabe todo o casi, es muy lista, con suerte aún no se haya ido a trabajar

Salí disparado de la casa, al coche y del coche al departamento de Bra, subí las escaleras de tren en tres, el ascensor iba demasiado lento para mí toqué el timbre innumerables de veces

—No toques tan fuertes —Abrió la puerta mi hermana echa una furia

Entré sin permiso, la vi lista para salir a trabajar

—Quiero que me digas quien es esta mujer —Le enseñé la foto, ella me la arrebató de un manotazo de la mano

—Mamá, la señora Milk y numero dieciocho, ¿algo más? Tengo que irme, he quedado con Goten— me entregó la foto

— ¿número dieciocho?, ¿qué tipo de nombre es ese? —me burlé, pero Bra me miró seria

—No es ninguna broma, deberías mostrarle más respeto

— ¿por qué?, ¿solo por ser amiga de mamá? —ella seguí con su mirada fría

—No, porque ella perdió a su hija

Se escuchó un sonido fuerte de la cocina, como cristales desquebrajándose, mi hermana salió corriendo.

La perseguí, y al llegar no había nada roto, todo estaba en su sitio, la cara de Bra mostraba desconcierto, Marron, que desde que llegamos al departamento no la vi, apareció delante de mi hermana, la observaba con cuidado.

—Bra —Dijo Marron en un suspiro —Siento haberme cargado tu proyecto de tecnología a tus 14 años —Una brisa se hizo presente, Marron me miró a mi — ¿puedes hacer que diga más cosas?

—Trunks, creo que me estoy volviendo loca—Ella miraba al frente, con la vista perdida, sin mover ni un solo rasgo de la cara —Siento que no estamos solos, siento a alguien delante de mi

—Dime más, sobre la hija de nº 18— Giró su cabeza para observarme fijamente

— ¿no te acuerdas de ella?, cuando eras pequeños, antes de que naciera Pan, solíais jugar todos juntos en la montaña Paoz, Tu y Goten erais malos con ella, siempre la molestabais pero os la pasabais bien, siempre os perdonaba, cuando tenía más o menos 10 años, ella te propuso salir, pero lo rechazaste, no os hablasteis en años, tiempo después tomó un vuelo a Corea del Sur y desde ahí solo supimos que murió, pero no sé de qué, su madre estaba destrozada y decía que había sido su culpa, seguramente fue una muerte trágica

Tras el discursillo de Bra, ambos salimos del depara tentó, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y caminamos en diferente rumbo, Marron lo hacía junto a mí, miraba al frente, inexpresiva

— ¿Conseguiste recordar algo?

—Sí, cuando me pusiste gusanos en mi bolsa de caramelos —reí por lo bajo, recordando el momento —y cuando tomé el viaje a Cera con mi madre, nada más

— ¿te fuiste a Corea porque no quería salir contigo?

—Lo más probable es que si, pero no lo recuerdo— Sus ojos azules, tornaron a un color más oscuro

—Ahora lo importante es saber la causa de tu muerte para que te puedas ir

— No quiero irme, ahora puedo recordar mejor gran pare de mi vida, los lugares a los que fui y que hice o porqué lo hice —Marron abrió los ojos como platos —Ya lo recuerdo, fui a Corea con las esperanza de convertirme en una cantante o actriz para que en futuro te pudieras fijar en mi, me prometí que en el momento que me vieras te enamorarías de mi, y que descansaría hasta lograrlo, supongo que por eso estoy aquí

— ¿Eso significa que no te irás hasta que me enamore de ti? Eso suena muy trágico

—En las audiciones para entrar a una compañía exitosa, las chicas eran muy competitivas, solo quedaba un puesto bacante y yo era una de las seleccionadas, mi madre me dijo que fuera a por todas, que no me dejara intimidar, y me lo dieron, gané a todas las niñas mimadas, pero una de ellas una jovencita de pelo marón y ondulado, mandó a unos matones a por mi, ellos estaban borrachos, mi madre no pudo hacer nada más que llamar a la policía, y después me encontraba en tu habitación viéndote dormir

Las palabras de Marron, me dejaron helado, ella lo hizo todo por mí, para que yo la aprestara atención, y ni siquiera me había acordado de ella, ni sabía de su muerte

—Lo siento, todo fue culpa mía

— No lo fue, solo éramos unos niños, normal que no me quisieras, fue mi locura el ir a Corea a perseguir un sueño que ni si quiera era mío, pero no me podré marchar hasta que no haya cumplido mi promesa, que solo servirá para hacerte sufrir, es exactamente lo que o quiero

—Si ese es el caso, creo que podrás marchare muy temprano

Qué locura la mía, enamorarme de un muerto.

La podía ver, sentir y tocar, solo era invisible a los ojos de los demás.

Y fin, Ya se podrán imaginar lo que ocurre, Truks se enamora, Marron desaparece, y … , espero que les haya gustado, en verdad me gustó el principio de la historia pero no se me ocurrió nada más para el final, como podrán notar, En el primer capítulo Marron tiene un sentido del humor extraño, y en este dejó las sonrisas atrás, a decir verdad no sé ni porqué. Espero que les haya gustado, ya no leeremos en toro fic en el que estoy trabajando, solo les puedo decir que trata sobre nº18, algo completamente diferente.

Hevensentforme


End file.
